


Stepping on a Patch of Snow

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Dark Theme, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 凯&布。很短。有点黑。





	Stepping on a Patch of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> *实际字数：489

你面前是一小片干净的雪地。

你不知道积雪具体有多深，但你猜想应该有很厚一层了，因为它的表面毫无瑕疵，只有零星几处起伏在暗示雪下似乎埋着什么东西。

那些隆起和凹陷的曲线是那么温柔，连你也不由得心生怜爱。

它使你想起你曾经待过的那个地方。到了冬天，那座修道院的屋顶上和庭院里也会有这样可爱的积雪。几乎每个清晨，在天还没亮起来的时候，你都会悄悄地起床来到外面，抢在所有孩子之前第一个把自己的脚印留在雪地上。即使这样做并没有什么实际意义，即使雪对你来说根本不是什么稀奇的东西，你也照样乐此不疲。

你有时甚至会忘记那洁白的雪层下是阴森的石堡和泥泞不堪的训练场。

而此刻你眼前的白雪远比修道院的雪地更纯洁无辜，你也很清楚在它之下蛰伏的东西远比修道院的砖石和泥坑更冰冷可怖。

但那又怎样呢。你仍然无法克制住心中悄然升起的躁动。你就是想靠近，你就是想踩上去，你就是想用你的印记破坏这一切，将其占为己有。

所以，像之前的每个清晨一样，你不假思索地踏向了那片纯白的完美的雪地。——至于下面藏着什么，谁在乎呢。是泥潭也好，是薄冰和暗流也好，甚至干脆是地狱也好，都无所谓。

而他对你粲然一笑。

他接纳了你，随后立刻吞没了你。

**Author's Note:**

> 【充满暗示的眼神


End file.
